


Born to be Devoured

by BlazNuDream



Category: Touhou Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazNuDream/pseuds/BlazNuDream
Summary: A little tale in which the reader is an orphan who's supposed final days have come...





	

“As soon as man is born he begins to die.”

 

=Introduction=

You are the guardian of your village, taking the burden of defending it from the dangerous yokai that roam nearby. The hours you take aren’t long, and the yokai you face aren’t that powerful, but somehow, you always feel tired by the end of the day. “What a drag”, you think, “do they even know how to defend themselves from these pathetic monsters?” It feels as though you’re the only one with any sense, but you understand that no one else was as capable of surviving as you are, so you press on for their sake. One thing just never feels right: Your life. Everything is alright, but at the same time, you feel out of place from everything. You don’t even remember where you actually lived! You were an orphan raised by the people of the village. Even though you were raised well, everything felt like just one gigantic lie. Every night, you’d fall asleep with the feeling you were being watched. You’re also haunted by the only memory you recall: Witnessing the death of your parents, and a mysterious figure who looks at you with eyes filled with lust, touches your face, and leaves you with these words: “When you have ripened, I will enjoy devouring you.” The words would replay in your head from time to time. A constant reminder that you were living on borrowed time and that soon, you will die.

= Day of Ripening - Morning =

Today is your 18th birthday! You wake up excited that you’ve finally grown into an adult! [Hooray!] It would be wonderful to let everyone know, but you decided that you wanted to have this special day for yourself, as you head out to the lake and go for a swim. After an hour, you return and realize that for the past few months, the population has been decreasing little by little, so little, that no one’s really noticed until now. Curious, you ask the villagers about anything that might have happened before a person disappeared, and learned that a red haired woman has been coming at night, leading villagers away, and they never come back. You ask what was she like, but they don’t remember much. A little boy comes up and says that he remembers catching a glimpse of the woman you are seeking. He tells you that she has wings on her body and on her head, and she dresses mainly in black, save for a white shirt and her panties having a heart with horns on it. Something about this woman seemed familiar to you, and you feel a sense of fear rise within, but you didn’t want to waste time thinking about possibilities because your people need you more than ever right now. You decided to rest up for the afternoon so you can be prepared to fight all night if necessary.

= Day of Ripening - Nightfall =

You wake up as night begins to fall into the sky. Tonight’s the night, you are going to save everyone from this woman and whoever she may be working under. You grab your sword and step out to the gate of the village, standing guard. You could hear everyone else is having a good time, and you feel regretful, as you could have everyone celebrate your birthday, but your duty came first, and when you vanquish the enemies, you’ll come back a hero. A few hours later, you hear someone groaning in pain. Quickly, you rush to the source of the groans, and there you found the woman you were looking for, lying on the ground in pain. She notices you and struggles to rise to her knees. She takes a look at your sword and then looks at you with a look of fear in her eyes. “No,” she says, trembling a little, “please spare me, young human, I haven’t the strength to defend myself. You wouldn’t kill a helpless yokai now, would you?” Her voice was quivering with fear, but it all felt off to you. Almost like she was faking. You wanted to raise your sword and decapitate her, but something told you to spare her. You asked if there was a place she needed to go.  
“Yes… There is a mansion up ahead… I must return to my master, for she needs me now.”, she replied. Feeling a bit of pity for her, you pick her up and a familiar feeling runs down your spine. This time, you started thinking. The sense of fear, the familiarities of her appearance and feels, you’re certain that you’ve met this woman before. She wraps her arms around your neck and brings her head close to you, and quickly, you follow along the path, hoping to get her to her master as quick as possible. Soon, you two can see the mansion on the horizon, and the woman had recovered some of her strength.

“Thank you, I never knew humans were capable of helping their enemies.”, she says as she gets off of your arms, taking a few steps forward, “Well, it looks like master won’t have to summon another devil after all… And besides, today IS the day…”

She turns around and faces you.

“You’ve grown into a fine and delicious human, [name]. I will admit, it was a joy watching you grow, although the past few months were hard for me to control my excitement. Regardless, it’s finally time to enjoy the meal I’ve longed to eat.”

You were a little confused. What the devil was she talking about?

“Aww, you still don’t recognize me? Here’s a hint.”

She approaches you, gently places her hand on your face.

You gaze into her eyes. Suddenly, you get a flashback of the death of your parents. The figure who’s eyes you looked at were the exact same as the woman before you. You felt a sudden dread of fear as it all became clear.

“Yes [name], I’m the one from long ago. I’m Koakuma, your destined devourer.”

You feel rage building up inside of you. To think you actually showed mercy and spared this yokai. But… You realize what kind of devil you’re facing. You were facing THE Koakuma, a devil a human like you cannot dare to even hope of overcoming: This is a fight you cannot win. But you don’t care, you just want to show her the pain she had inflicted on you all these years, you wanted to make her writhe in pain. Taking your blade, you attempted to stab her, but she quickly backs away. You yelled as you charged at her and slashed away, while she merely dodges with ease, as each attack becomes slower and slower, until you finally stop, completely exhausted. It feels like all of the sleep you had amounted to nothing. But why today? Why did today of all days had to be miserable?

“When you have ripened, I will enjoy devouring you.”

Of course… Today, your 18th birthday, is the day you ripened. As you had always believed, you were living on borrowed time, and it’s finally up. You drop your sword and stand there looking down, feeling stupid for believing you could cheat fate. The devil smiled and motioned her finger at you to come to her. This was it, Game Over, but you didn’t care anymore. You silently walk over to the lusty Koakuma as she embraces you into a kiss. A sensation flows throughout your body, like you’ve been wanting this for the longest. You could feel your life force leaving little by little with each minute, but you held on to Koakuma like she was the only thing that mattered to you. Slowly, you two lowered yourselves to the ground, not parting for even a moment. After another minute, you two stop. You sat there, gazing into her eyes again, and your entire body feels aroused, as she leans in and nips at your neck. You let out a moan of pleasure, reaching to feel her butt. She smiled and pulls you to her chest, leans to your ear and whispers.

“I didn’t think you could be so naughty, [name]. Can’t help yourself?”

Turning red with embarrassment, you nod sheepishly. The devil smiles, gazing at you with a seductive look in her eyes. They were as red as rubies, and filled with so much desire. Quietly, Koakuma lean closer to you, touching your face.

“Was your last day well spent?”

You nod.

“I’ve made you wait long enough. I’m afraid this is goodbye…”

With that said, she pulls you into a kiss, and you feel your life force draining away. But you didn’t care, for it was your fate to be devoured. You were born to be devoured. And as the last of your life force leaves you, you hear her voice.

“Happy Birthday… [Name]… I love you…”

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually inspired by a particular artist's fanart of Koakuma.  
> I always wondered what it must be like for humans that live in Gensokyo to be in a world where they're the prey, thus, I wrote this.  
> The gender of the orphan isn't specified, so it's meant to be like up to you. I'm thinking of making more like this.


End file.
